La mejor noche de sus vidas
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Lemmonada Express/ Lo arruino, pero aun asi la siguio, aquel hombre rubio se apodero de su corazon en una mirada, del ascensor a la cama, eso solo podria ser amor a primera vista.


~*~*~ **Lemmonada_Express **~*~*~

**Nombre del Fic.: _La mejor noche de sus vidas_**

**Autor/res: _Alice Maggio - Whitlock_**

**Link al perfil del Contest: _http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3388367 / Lemmonada _ Express (sin espacios)_**

**Pareja Elegida: _Jasper && Alice_**

**Número de Palabras: _4,723_**

**Disclaimer: **Lemmonada_Express/ Lo arruino, pero aun asi la siguio, aquel hombre rubio se apodero de su corazon en una mirada, del ascensor a la cama, eso solo podria ser amor a primera vista.****

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Nada de esto es mio los personajes son de S. Meyer y ya saben lo demas...**_ Bueno espero que les guste, no se muy bien como hacer esto pero encerio que espero que este bien, no le puse con uñas y dientes a la descripcion tal y como el lemmon lo pide o sea que sea no se que, pero no lo queria hacer tan fuerte por el bien de mi salud mental hahaha_nos leemos abajo..._

* * *

><p>LA MEJOR NOCHE DE SUS VIDAS<p>

Madrid España, una ciudad bella en toda la temática hablante mente posible, en la "Calle de la princesa", una joven llamada Alice llevaba aproximadamente veinte bolsas en cada mano, Alice Brandon es una chica hermosa, de facciones finas, ojos verdes aceituna, labios rosados y carnosos, cabellera rizada color castaño oscuro y un metro sesenta y seis de altura. La mejor bailarina de ballet del mundo, una chica neoyorkina de veinticinco años con una carrera en julliard, con una beca en Madrid durante un año y trabajo garantizado en la compañía de ballet de los Hale

-Ooh baby don't you know I suffer, Ooh baby cant you hear me moan.

Sonó su móvil sobresaltando a la mayoría de las personas, incluyéndola.

-¿Hola? – contesto sin mirar quien llamaba

-¿Ally? – dijo Rosalie, su mejor amiga desde que había llegado a Europa, se habían conocido en el aeropuerto, los padres de Rosalie eran dueños de la compañía de ballet en la que trabajaría Alice

-¿Qué sucede Rose? - Pregunto entre risitas después de ver a su amiga a dos personas de ella.

Rosalie tenía un cuerpo escultural, especie Barbie con supermodelo y estrella de cine o en palabras simples tenía un cuerpo de infarto, tenia cabellera rubia y le caía como cascada por la espalda, ojos azules y labios grandes y carnosos.

-Tienes que ver la nueva colección de Louis Vuitton – grito y se veía como brincaba de la emoción

-Aguarda – le contesto Alice sonriendo – creo que veo a una joven loca que no para de brincar y gritar

-¡Que chiflado haría algo como eso! – respondió Rosalie sin dejar de saltar

-Hola Rose – Alice llego a su lado e hizo que la rubia pegara un grito y saltase gracias al susto

-¿Ally? – pregunto Rosalie con una media sonrisa

-Lamento el susto "loca que no para de brincar" – Alice rio

-Que bella risa, encantadora – ahora la que pego un grito del susto fue ella – disculpe

-No hay problema – dijo Alice y se volvió, deeeeeeh ¡ERROR!

Se quedo completamente sin habla, el hermoso hombre frente de ella parecía irreal, tan elegante, cabello rubio y hermosamente rizado, ojos azules, hermosos y brillantes, cuerpo de supermodelo grandes músculos, brazos bien formados y aquella pollera que se ceñía a su pecho hacia que Alice quisiera ponerse a saltar de la alegría, así como lo hacía algunos momentos atrás su mejor amiga Rosalie.

-¿Cuál es su nombre bella dama con una sonrisa encantadora? – le sonrió a Alice

-¿Yo? – pregunto confundida, por lo general no se consideraba fea pero a comparación de Rosalie. Alice pensaba que su mejor amiga le sobrepasaba, cuando no iba con ella a Alice no le sorprendía que la voltearan a ver, pero cuando estaba con Rosalie se sentía opacada, y Rose lo sabia solo que no le preguntaba el porqué gracias a que no quería herir los sentimientos de su querida amiga.

-Si usted – el hombre sonrió

-Me llamo Alice

-Y ¿Usted? – pregunto ella viéndole a los ojos

-Jasper – tendió su mano, Alice la estrecho y en ese mismo instante ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica atravesar desde la punta de los dedos hasta la punta de los pies. Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia, Alice no creía en el amor a primera vista y a Jasper no le interesaba nada que ver con el tema; ambos se crearon un caparazón para no ser lastimados, no otra vez.

-Yo soy Rosalie y al parecer a nadie le importa – la rubia al entrometerse arruino el bello momento

-Bueno nos vemos señoras – dijo el bello hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro, su sonrisa saco un suspiro de parte de Alice

Tomo la mano de ambas y beso el dorso.

-Señoritas – le corrigió Rosalie; Jasper ya se alejaba

-Señoritas entonces – el hombre volteo, les sonrió y se giro nuevamente, continuo su camino con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro

-Esa sonrisa no debería de ser legal – dijo Alice cuando aquel hombre de nombre Jasper estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharle

-Y que buen trasero tiene – le dijo Rosalie mordiéndose el labio inferior, jugueteando con un mechón de su rizado cabello rubio y con una mirada picara, aquellas miradas asustaban a Alice por el riesgo que algunas veces (por no decir todas o al menos la gran mayoría) implicaban

-Bueno, ya esta vamos – le dijo Alice y fueron caminando hasta el piso de Alice

-Llegamos Al – dijo Rose estando frente al edificio – aun no entiendo porque no usas tu auto

-¡Claro que lo uso!

-¿Cuándo? – reto Rosalie

-Eso no importa nos vemos al rato – le dijo Alice, desechó la idea con un movimiento de mano y entro en la recepción camino a su piso.

-Buenos días señorita Brandon – saludo el portero

-Hola – Alice subió lo más rápido posible, Rosalie odiaba a lo lindo la impuntualidad.

No tomo en cuenta a la recepcionista que le saludaba, entro al elevador y le dijo el piso al encargado.

Al llegar a su piso boto los zapatos que traía se metió a la ducha y lo hizo de la forma más rápida posible al salir se puso un vestido strapless color morado, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, tenía un lindo y grande moño de lado izquierdo a la altura de la cintura, el moño también era morado y tenía pequeños adornos de brillos en el centro, lo convino con unos tacos color plata al igual que los brillos del vestido y una cartera del color de los zapatos. El cabello hasta el momento largo y rizado lo cepillo y lo detuvo con una pequeña horquilla con un lindo decorado que simulaba pequeños diamantes incrustados.

-Listo – se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo

Corrió hacia su porsche amarillo 911 turbo, subió lo más rápido posible, el tiempo se le había ido, Rosalie la mataría si llegaba tarde, estaba a cinco minutos del lugar y tenía tres minutos para que la hora selecta llegara, si, era un hecho, ¡Estaba completamente muerta!

Arranco, y literalmente salió volando por la calle semi – vacía. La fiesta que ofrecía el famoso diseñador era muy exclusiva, era para promocionar la nueva línea de ropa y a Alice le encantaba ir, solo que siempre se le hacía tarde y Rosalie se molestaba con ella; a los diez minutos el disgusto se pasaba y disfrutaban a lo grande la celebración

-Llegas tarde – le informo Rosalie cuando llego corriendo a su lado

-Lo lamen… - su respiración no era constante ya que había tenido que correr después de haber entregado el auto para que lo estacionaran

-Antes que nada – la interrumpió y volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa – allí esta Jasper – trasero – súper – sexy

-Hay Rose – comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de su amiga

-No me dejaras mentir – Rosalie enarco una ceja

-Bueno hala que si esta re sexy – Alice se largo a reír aun más fuerte y Rosalie coreo sus risas

-Hermosa risa – Jasper se acerco a ellas

-Hola nuevamente – saludo Rosalie – bueno Al, creo que será mejor que vaya a ver si las haditas de la moda terminaron los vestidos

-Que sutil – dijo Alice irónicamente y por lo bajo cuando su amiga se alejo

-Ya lo creo – fue allí cuando recordó que Jasper estaba allí

-Bueno y ¿me sigues? – pregunto Alice

-Sí, siempre sigo a las mujeres hermosas – dijo con ironía

-Vale, que solo ha sido un chascarrillo – se defendió

-Bien – Jasper sonrió - ¿Quieres tomar algo Alice?

-Claro

Se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos, Alice solo timo un Martini aunque lo suyo no era tomar gracias a que como no tenía la costumbre de hacerlo se le subía muy rápido.

Tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás predestinados para disfrutar "pacíficamente" la celebración

-Bien, salud – dijo Jasper y chocaron sus copas

-¿Sabes por qué se chocan las copas? – pregunto Alice después de beber un sorbo de su bebida

-A decir verdad, no – Jasper hizo una graciosa mueca

-¿Qué sentido se usa para detectar el sabor de cualquier bebida o comida? – pregunto Alice y se acomodo en el sofá para quedar frente a frente con Jasper

-El gusto – le dijo el imitando la acción de ella

-Bien y ¿Qué sentido se usa para detectar el olor de cualquier bebida o comida o de lo que sea? – le pregunto acercándose un poco para que le pudiera escuchar por encima de la música

-¿Esto es un cuestionario? – Pregunto entre risitas – me siento como en el instituto

-Bueno si no lo quieres saber no lo digo y listo – dijo Alice fingiendo molestia, se acomodo correctamente en el sofá y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho

-Bien no te molestes – Jasper se acerco a ella – no te enojes – repitió susurrándole al oído y la rodeo con los brazos y después la acomodo en su regazo – princesa por favor…

-¡Que no me la creo! – un hombre estallo a carcajada limpia - ¡Jasper Whitlock rogándole a una mujer!

Aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y rizado los veía y reía, era realmente grande y fortachón, ojos grises y picaros, con unos óyelos que lo hacían ver tierno e infantil, se veía intimidante pero quienes lo conocían sabían que es un enorme oso cariñoso.

-Hola Emmett – saludo educadamente – oh y eres tan gracioso

-Si ya lo creo – dijo el grandulón – y ¿Cómo se llama esta bella dama?

-Soy Alice – estrecharon las manos – es un gusto

-Si claro – dijo Emmett, la jalo de los brazos de Jasper y le dio un gran abrazo de oso que la levanto del piso y aquel gran abrazo hizo que a Alice se le dificultara la respiración, el aire simplemente no llegaba a sus pulmones

-Emmett se pone purpura – le informo Jasper levantándose de su cómodo asiento

-Lo lamento – le dijo Emmett con un pequeño puchero y Alice comenzó a reír por su carita de niño pequeño después de recuperar el aire.

-No hay problema – le dijo Alice

-¿Vienes sola? – pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa picara – o con una hermana tan linda como tú, tal vez tu gemela o una hermana mayor…

-Vengo con una amiga – Alice comenzó a reír y se sonrojo

-¿Es linda? – pregunto

-¿Por qué no la vez por ti mismo? – le dijo mirando sobre su hombro

-¿Qué sucede Al? – pregunto la despampanante rubia llegando a lado de su mejor amiga

-Te presento a Emmett – le señalo – Emmett ella es Rosalie, mi mejor amiga

-le plaisir belle dame – le dijo y beso el dorso de su mano

-aussi M. – le contesto Rosalie con una sonrisa de complacencia y superioridad

-Bueno – dijo Emmett sorprendido – creo que conoceré mejor a esta bella dama

-Hala que no llegue tarde eh – le dijo Alice – te espero despierta Rose

-No vivimos juntas – Rosalie sonrió

-Por eso – Alice y Rose compartieron una mirada picara y la rubia le giño el ojo derecho a la morocha

-Bien creo que yo también te esperare despierta – Rosalie sonrió triunfal

-Suerte – le dijo Alice al oído

-Igual – después de esto tomo la mano de fortachón y se fueron a disfrutar de la fiesta

-¿Tengo que saber que fue todo aquello? – le pregunto Jasper y ella dio un pequeño saltito por el susto

-No – dijo sin voltear a mirarle, puesto que aun seguía "molesta" supuestamente

-¿Qué no me miras? – le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y la acerco a su cálido y fuerte pecho

-No – dijo pero aun así recargo la cabeza en su hombro y el la barbilla en el hombro de ella

-Me encantaría besarte – soltó de repente

-¿Cómo? – ella se alejo de él como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada encima

-Dije que amaría besar esos labios rosados y carnosos – le dijo el volviéndola a abrazar

-Nos conocimos esta tarde – le dijo ella y giro entre sus brazos para quedar frente a el

-Siento la necesidad tremenda de besarte – le repitió – por favor

-Pero… - trato de decir pero fue interrumpida por la cercanía que había entre la cara de aquel ángel llamado Jasper y su cara

-Bésame, déjame besarte – de eso delineo su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua

Alice se puso de puntillas para acabar con aquel delicioso martirio y unir los labios con aquel hombre que acababa de conocer pero que lo había deseado desde el primer momento en el que lo vio.

Los labios de ella amoldaban perfectamente con los de él, los brazos de Alice vagaron por el bien formado pecho de Jasper y se posaron en sus hombros para rodeare el cuello y juguetear con su rubio y rizado cabello. Los brazos de Jasper rodearon la pequeña cintura de Alice y la hizo levitar para que quedara a su altura.

Con forme pasaban los segundos el beso se tornaba mas y mas exigente, al mismo tiempo que iban perdiendo el aire. Al fin y al cabo se tuvieron que separar para que sus pulmones recuperaran el aire perdido, sin en cambio quedaron con las frentes unidas y abrazados de la misma forma que como el beso.

-Eso fue… - dijo Alice

-Maravilloso – completo Jasper

-Más que eso – le dijo Alice – fue como morir y despertar en el paraíso

-Eso es… - Jasper frunció los labios – muy tierno

-Gracias – dijo Alice emocionada y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

-Me estas volviendo loco – le dijo él, la tomo un poco más fuerte y la volvió a besar

Al comienzo el beso fue nuevamente lento, cariñoso y frágil, pero como casi todos los besos este se volvió apasionado y exigente. La punta de la lengua de Jasper pidió permiso para entrar a la boca de Alice, esta le concedió la entrada gustosa, al juntarse iniciaron una danza dulce y compensada, lenta pero rápida, tierna pero dura; una combinación de algo perfecto, algo tan intangible, pero a la vez las emociones eran tan fuertes que se podían ver y coger.

-Chicos esto será la mejor fiesta del mundo – anuncio un hombre al micrófono – parece que alguien se nos está adelantado, chicos eso es después de la fiesta, esperen a llegar a casa

La luz apunto a Jasper y Alice que muy a su pesar se tuvieron que separar, se abrazaron, solo eso, Alice rodeo a Jasper por la cintura y él con sus brazos formo una cómoda y calientita cárcel para que aquel bello ángel no pudiera desaparecer, coloco su mejilla en la coronilla de Alice, no sin antes besarle.

-Bueno ahora que ya obtuve la intención de todos los presentes – continuo - ¡Comencemos con esto que es algo verdaderamente increíble!

Todos gritaron y Alice y Jasper no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para besarse, fue un beso rápido pero aun así apasionado; fue rápido gracias a que el reflector los apunto nuevamente.

-Chicos, enserio, esperen a llegar a casa – aquel chico ya les estaba colmando la paciencia a ambos

-Vamos amigo – Emmett subió al escenario y tomo el control del asunto – Que comience la locura

Los presentes dieron otro grito y la música sonó al mas, "one love" de David Guetta era la canción que sonaba.

-¿Te quieres sentar? – le pregunto Jasper a Alice y esta simplemente asintió

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto ella cuando tomaron asiento

-¿Perdón? – le dijo confundido por su inesperada pregunta

-¿Cómo te llamas? – volvió

-Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock – dijo tratando de parecer atractivo

-Estilo James Bond ¿Eh? – Alice no pudo contener la risa

-¿Se burla de mi, señorita? – Jasper se levanto del asiento y abrazo a la pequeña morocha por la espalda y reclino la mejilla en su hombro

-No – Alice trato de parar de reír, cosa que no logro gracias a que las respiraciones de Jasper chocaban contra su cuello y le hacía cosquillas

-No – repitió Jasper con ironía

-No, no sigas Jazz – pidió Alice sin poder contener ni un minuto más aquella risotada que rogaba por salir de su pecho seguida por risas cantarinas igual a las campanillas de viento.

-¿Qué no siga con qué? – le pregunto el aun sabiendo la respuesta - ¿Con esto? – y volvió a respirar solo que ahora más cerca de su cuello y ella soltó risotadas mas seguidas, parecía comenzar a privarse

-¡Que pares! – ordeno ella

-No – después de la tortura él le seguía haciendo cosquillas solo que ahora acompañado de pequeños besos

-Para – la risa no hacía que la orden perdiera su fuerza

-¿Por qué habría de parar? – la risa de Alice iba en aumento gracias a que ahora el aliento de Jasper chocaba también

-¡Porque lo digo yo! – al decir esto Alice comenzó a patalear, a mover la cabeza y los brazos para que la soltara, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano gracias a que Jasper por obviedad era más fuerte que ella.

-¡Pídelo, "por favor"! – le dijo Jasper

-Nunca – ella negó con la cabeza aun riendo – he dicho que me sueltes

-Ya sabes cómo te puedo soltar – continuo haciéndole cosquillas a tal punto de hacerla llorar

-Por favor – ella casi rogo

-Bien – le dio un último beso – eres muy terca

-No me interesa – ella bajo del asiento

-Siempre has obtenido lo que quieres ¿Verdad? – aquello ultimo si era pregunta aunque tenía intenciones de afirmación

-Si – ella se alejo lo más que pudo de aquel hombre que había hecho que los nervios se le pusieran de punta

-Alice – sintió como la apretaba del brazo pero no logro cogerla bien, gracias a su delgado y pequeño cuerpo pudo escabullirse entre toda la gente

Pidió su auto, subió y piso el acelerador a fondo, sintió una mirada potente puesta en ella pero aun así no volteo ni detuvo el auto hasta llegar al frente de su edificio

-Señorita – saludo el portero pero no le prestó atención, aquel hombre le abrió la puerta

-Gracias – grito y subió al ascensor corriendo, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran una mano interrumpió justo a tiempo para que las hojas de metal no terminaran el recorrido que tenían que hacer

-Alice – saludo una de sus vecinas pero en ese momento Alice creyó, deseo, casi imploro porque fuese la mano de Jasper la que interrumpía su proceso de huida

-Señora Shaw – saludo lo mas cortes que pudo, sobraban pocos centímetros para que las pertas estuvieran completamente cerradas, y lo vio, con su hermosa cabellera rubia mas alborotada de lo que ya estaba, cruzaron las miradas y las puertas se cerraron antes de que pudiera llegar…

-En el piso 42 departamento 2124 – le informo el portero - ¡Corra!

-Gracias – Jasper entro al otro elevador lo más rápido que pudo, con un poco de suerte el ascensor en el que iba Alice aun no llegaba a su destino, y en efecto la señora Shaw iba al piso 30 y en la escala se tenía que detener.

-Le gusta ese joven – la anciana señora Shaw afirmo cuando iban en el piso 23

-¿Cómo dice? – a Alice casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas

-Señorita Alice, no me dejara mentir – sacudió la cabeza y levanto su bastón – aquel joven es muy apuesto

-Hay señora Shaw – Alice soltó una risita nerviosa y estúpida

-Ambos se gustan y podría apostar que algún día se casaran

-Ahora es adivina – dijo Alice sin sonar grosera, adoraba aquella señora tan amable y lo que menos quería era ofenderla

-No – la señora sonrió por el comentario de Alice – pero se reconocer el amor

-Señora – Alice la abrazo y beso su coronilla – debería dejar de ver aquellas novelas dramáticas que salen en la tv

-Piénsalo Alice – la señora salió cuando el elevador se detuvo en su piso

-Adiós señora – Alice se despidió con la mano

-Alice espera – esta vez la mano de Jasper fue la que detuvo las puertas del ascensor

-¿Qué quieres? – Alice estaba molesta

-Besarte, eso es lo que quiero – anuncio Jasper le tomo de la cintura y la beso con la mayor fuerza posible, incluso tal vez con rudeza pero eso a Alice no le importo, si él podía jugar ese juego ella también

Tan molesta como estaba, abrió los labios para poder jugar con su lengua, después cuando casi se separaron tomo el labio inferior de Jasper entre sus dientes y lo mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Ya esta bueno Alice – la separo de un tirón lo cual provoco que Alice se llevara un poco de piel, aquella que recubre los labios y se abre cuando hace frio.

-Claro que no – Alice tomo la cara de Jasper entre sus manos y le beso en la comisura de los labios –lo lamento, enserio

-No sé porque mierda de razón pero te creo – dijo al ver a Alice haciendo un encantador puchero

-¿Te puedo besar? – Alice sonrió

-¿Lo preguntas? – Jasper se acerco a ella y la beso

El ascensor se detuvo y ellos salieron, sin dejar de besarse, solo Dios sabrá como la puerta de la entrada se abrió, y aunque fue una verdadera tortura, gracias a lo difícil que fue, lograron entrar a la comodidad del apartamento de Alice.

Al perder el poco aire que les quedaba se tuvieron que separar pero aun así, no se separaron Jasper dejo los labios de Alice para dirigirse hacia su cuello, su mandíbula y su escote

Jasper soltó un pequeño gruñido y Alice reclamo sus labios

Llegaron a la habitación y se tendieron en la cama quedando Alice debajo de Jasper sin tener que soportar ni un gramo de su peso

En los ojos de ambos había un brillo especial y sentían una corriente eléctrica cada que se tocaban, pero esto iba mas allá de la lujuria, aquello era amor, amor puro y verdadero aquello que solo se encuentra en las almas gemelas.

-Te amo – un impulso hizo que Jasper dijera eso.

Alice tenía intención de hablar pero cuando Jasper se dio cuenta comenzó a besarla y esto hizo que Alice se olvidara hasta de su nombre.

Rápidamente quedaron despojados de toda su ropa, en el proceso en el que Jasper le quito aquello fue un juego muy placentero, casi tanto como cuando él comenzó a entrar en su pequeño coño virgen

-Por el amor del cielo… - dijo Jasper al darse cuenta y esta vez le toco a él ser callado por los labios posesivos de Alice

Las embestidas de Jasper subieron de tono cuando la mueca de dolor de Alice fue suplantada por una sonrisa de placer y sus pequeñas y delicadas manos dejaron de enterrar tan a fondo las uñas en los hombros de Jasper.

Ambos sintieron como llegaban a su liberación, Alice fue la primera y después de unas embestidas más Jasper llego a su fuerte orgasmo

-Te amo – le dijo Alice cuando él salió de su centro

-Yo más mi Alice – Jasper la beso

Los parpados de Alice comenzaron a pesarle y se acurruco contra el pecho desnudo de Jasper y este la arropo con las cobijas, frías a comparación de sus cuerpos

-Prométeme algo – le dijo Alice

-Creí que estabas dormida – a Jasper le sorprendió ya que había escuchado su respiración acompasada y el latido de su corazón era regular - ¿Qué sucede, cielo?

-Promete que esto no quedara aquí – le dijo ella medio adormilada

-Se lo prometo señorita – le beso la frente – ahora duerme – beso sus labios por última vez aquella noche

.

.

-Hola Alice – Rosalía entro a la habitación de Alice tres años después.

Rosalie traía en brazos a su pequeño Kellan, después de aquella noche de locos Rosalie y Emmett salieron juntos así que se casaron y tenían dos pequeños niños, Kellan y Nikki

-Rose – saludo muy alegre cargando a su pequeña Ashley, una nenita rubia igual a su padre de ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre, la sonrisa encantadora de su padre, y las facciones finas de su madre, a la edad de un año era muy hermosa, y a sus padres y abuelos los traía de arriba para abajo.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Rosalie aun vivía en su hermoso España y Alice gracias a su nuevo empleo y al trabajo de su marido se había ido a vivir a New York, eso fue increíble para ella gracias a que ahora tenía a su madre cerca y vivía en su lugar de nacimiento

-Bien… - y así comenzaron a platicar

-Alice ¿Recuerdas aquella noche?

-Claro que si – Alice se sonrojo – Hola Bella

-Hola – Isabella, la hermana de Emmett se había hecho súper amiga de aquellas chicas, se había casado con un buen hombre llamado Edward y habían tenido una pequeña nanita que se llama Vanessa - ¿De qué charlan?

-De cuando conocí a mi Jazz – le dijo Alice

-Te juro que no era mi intención llegar a las cinco de la mañana – Rosalie río con un poco de vergüenza – es que Emmett había tenido que ir a su trabajo temprano y como sabia que tu eras tan pura y santa…

-¿Y qué paso? – Bella sabía que había pasado después pero solo a grandes rasgos, nunca se entero que sucedió después de que Rosalie llegara a interrumpir

-Bueno…

_Flash Back…_

-Alice – Rosalie grito al entrar al piso de su mejor amiga

Al no escuchar respuesta entro a la habitación principal, gracias a que el piso de Alice contaba con dos habitaciones.

-¿Ally? – La sorpresa que se llevo al ver a su mejor amiga recostada en el pecho desnudo de aquel hombre que habían conocido el día anterior – ups…

Salió y decidió volver mas tarde para ver a su amiga y contarle, pero en especial para que ella le contara lo que había pasado y no era que ella fuese cotilla pero ¡QUERIA SABER!

_Fin del flash back…_

-Cuando llegaste después – Alice comenzó a reír – dijiste "¿Por qué hueles a sexo?"

-Y tú me contestaste – Rosalie y Bella se le unieron – "Ayer le entrega todo a un desconocido"

-Comenzamos a reírnos, te conté lo que paso, me contaste lo que paso…

-Descubrimos que Jasper era sureño – recordó Rosalie

-Y después salió Jasper medio desnudo de tu habitación – Emmett comenzó a reír cuando salió de la cocina

Jasper no cavia en la vergüenza, y aquel día había sido el principal motivo de burlas

-Bueno ya déjenlo en paz – Alice defendió a su marido

-Gracias querida – Jasper fue a abrazarla

-Bueno nos vemos – dijo Rosalie cuando terminaron de comer

-Los queremos – Dijo Bella y todos se despidieron de todos

Cuando vieron ambos autos alejarse fueron a dejar a su nena a la cama ya que ahora estaba dormida y cansada por jugar con sus "Primitos"

-Te amo – le dijo Jasper a Alice y ambos veían a la hermosa criaturita producto de su amor

-Aquella noche fue la mejor de mi vida – fue lo que Alice le respondió

-Te amo – repitió Jasper y se centraron en ver a su hermosa hija dormir

Al final Alice no había visto la pasarela, no habían disfrutado de la fiesta, Alice no consiguió el trabajo soñado y Jasper no había conseguido la noche de sexo loco que deseaba pero en efecto, aquella noche había sido la mejor, no solo por la experiencia sexual, si no porque habían conocido a aquella persona que los acompañaría hasta el final de su historia, y ahora tenían a su pequeño ángel y no podían pedirle más a la vida, ¡Aquella noche había resultado la mejor de sus vidas!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola espero que le gustara, los nombres de los actores me dieron no se que pero aun asi los puse porque me gusta como se llaman hahahaha<strong>

**Dejen (les ruego) sus reviews POR FAVOR !* encerio me harian muy feliz, y si me pueden dar su voto les agradeceria MUCHO MAS ! en esta pagina no hay muchos OS de Jalice asi que lo intente para ver que pasaba**

**bueno como dije espero que les gustara es el primer lemmon que escribo asi que no sean tan malas conmigo**

**bueno nos leemos, se cuidan, ¡Que nadie se caiga por la lavadora! besos **

:DD


End file.
